


Rapunzel

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes an observation and Dean doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel

            Dean looked at Cas with something between affection and anger. Had the angel really just said that? He decided to air on the side of anger.

            “You don’t just compliment another dude’s eyes, Cas. It’s just weird.”

            “I was merely making an observation,” Cas said, trying to erase the disappointment from Dean’s face.

            “Dude, I do _not_ look like Rapunzel! I don’t care how cute you think she is, I’m not going to stand here and get compared to some animated chick.”

            “I was under the impression that you enjoyed cartoons. Or is it just the porn?”

            “Cas, shut up.”

            “Make me.”

            Dean was once again speechless. Where did Cas learn that? More importantly, did he know that was basically an invitation to make out?

            Cas stepped into Dean’s _very_ personal space. “Is this argument over?” he asked.

            “Not even close,” the hunter countered, “but I think we can take a break.” the second half of the sentence came out as a breathy sigh and Dean wondered when he had turned into such a girl. He was lost in Cas’s eyes as he felt them get closer. He wondered who was doing the moving, but then their lips met and all his thoughts were replaced with Cas’s dry but soft lips and the hand that ghosted up his arm and gripped him over his scar.

            Dean pulled away, suddenly remembering that he likes girls, dammit! But maybe that was just John’s prejudices seeping into his life again. Who cared if he wanted to kiss another guy? and he _really_ wanted to kiss Cas.

            “Dean?” Cas asked, “you look conflicted. Is something wrong?”

            “It’s…” he paused, debating telling Cas and ruining the moment, if it wasn’t already, “nothing,” he concluded, taking Cas into his arms, “this is just kinda sudden.”

            “Well then,” Cas said, “we can take this slow. You can set the pace and I’ll respect it.”

            “That’s all I ask.”


End file.
